gleefandomcom-20200222-history
April-Will Relationship
The April-Will Relationship, commonly known as Aprill, Wapril and Rhodester, is the friendship and former one-sided crush between April Rhodes and Will Schuester. Although there was a strong attraction implied between the two, they never engaged in a true relationship, and were just close friends. Overview Will and April used to attend William McKinley High School together during their freshman and senior year, respectively. Will had a huge crush on her, which led him to join the glee club. Episodes Season One The Rhodes Not Taken and April in The Rhodes Not Taken]] Years later, in The Rhodes Not Taken, Will tracks her down with a little help from Emma and finds her drunken and washed-up. He manages to convince her to rejoin the Glee Club in hopes of replacing Rachel, who had recently quit to star in the school musical as the female lead. She sings Maybe This Time to impress New Directions leaving them shocked. She then sings Last Name with them at Invitationals. However, Will felt that she was too bad of an influence to handle the rest of the performance, resulting in April's departure from the New Directions. She left with newfound hopes of becoming sober and performing on Broadway. Home Will finds April at a roller-rink and they sing Fire. She later tells him that she is now the mistress of an elderly strip mall tycoon, and gave up on being sober. She later tells Will that her lover died and his wife gave her two million dollars in order to keep the affair a secret. She buys New Directions the auditorium. She then leaves again, to start an "all-white production of The Wiz." Season Two Rumours April returns to McKinley High School after her plans turned out to be a disaster. A fter volunteering to make dinner, Will invites April over to his apartment where April attempted to kiss Will after commenting on how good of a teacher he is in inspiring her to make a Broadway show about her life. The attempt is not successful as Will continues to talk about the stress and problems within the glee club. April willingly offers her help to the glee club by performing Dreams with Will in front of New Directions to inspire them to sing songs only from the Fleetwood Mac album Rumours. Later, April and Will sing an original song, Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You?. Afterwards, April offers Will to go with her to Broadway where they both can fulfill their dreams together. Will, being tempted to accept the offer, declines in order to support the glee club. April goes off into Broadway with her new show, Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. New York Will visited April's Broadway stage of Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story, where he performed Still Got Tonight while waiting for April and imagining he was on Broadway. Instead a stage crew member told Will that April was at a cast party. However, the crew member heard Will perform, and told him that he would fit perfectly in Broadway and is welcome to join. Being tempted to join by his desires and by Dustin Goolsby, Will decides not to go to Broadway and stay as a teacher and help the members of New Directions to be able to reach their dream of winning Nationals before they graduate. April Rhodes does not appear in this episode, so it is possible that she doesn't know about Will's decision or has found out some way. Season Three The Purple Piano Project April was mentioned in The Purple Piano Project, when Rachel reveals the person who took Will's role won a Tony. Songs Duets Alone1.jpg|Alone (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Alone Fire.jpg|Fire (Home)|link=Fire Home Toll.jpg|One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Home)|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home Glee 33.jpg|Dreams (Rumours)|link=Dreams Tumblr lkrnymlxyG1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Nice To Meet You, Have I Slept With You? (Rumours)|link=Nice To Meet You, Have I Slept With You? Related Songs *''Don't Stop ''by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''(Rumors) Gallery April and Will singing Fire.jpg AB-glee-480.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+km30.jpg Kristin-Chenoweth-and-Matthew-Morrison-2.jpg matthewkristinintvw-1302040367.jpg one-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg tumblr_lic5wdADQR1qh2t30o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk28de2Ee71qb6d6eo1_250.gif glee105-5.jpg april-rhodes.jpg Alone1.jpg Music-fire.jpg DreamsRhodester.jpg FireRhodester.jpg AprilWill.gif NICE2.jpg april-rhodes-glee.jpg glee-the-rhodes-not-taken.jpg sdfghjkl;jhgfdxhjkl;'.jpg will-schuester-s-cre.jpg Tumblr lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo14 r1 250.gif Tumblr lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo13 r1 400.gif Tumblr lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo7 r1 400.gif Tumblr lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo6 400.gif Tumblr lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo4 400.gif Tumblr lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo1 400.gif Glee-kristin-chenoweth-matthew-morrison-fire.jpg Tumblr mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmbtw3KrWa1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuhtuWhFg1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mnuhtuWhFg1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mnuhtuWhFg1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mnuhtuWhFg1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mnuhtuWhFg1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mnuhtuWhFg1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mnuhtuWhFg1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcd9j8ZcY91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mnvv1jWksm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships